


We’re Not Gonna Take It

by Icantswim



Series: Tommy and Nikki’s Preposterous Playlist [5]
Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Insults, M/M, Mild Homophobic Language, Song fic, Vince takes it a bit too far, We’re not gonna take it, twisted sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantswim/pseuds/Icantswim
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Series: Tommy and Nikki’s Preposterous Playlist [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809070
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	We’re Not Gonna Take It

“Listen up motherfuckers!” Tommy booms as he walks in front of the TV as Nikki and Vince try to watch the news. 

“Move you skinny bitch. We’re trying to watch. “ Vince tries to push Tommy out of his way. 

“What do you want T-bone?” Nikki asks as he bats Vince’s hands away from Tommy but is too late. One of Vince’s attempts topples Tommy over, into Nikki’s lap.

“Oww!” Nikki hollars. 

“Asshole.” Tommy tries to get up from Nikki’s lap and tackle Vince but is retrained by his boyfriends arms holding him down. 

“Hey!” Tommy tries to protest. 

“No violence.” Nikki holds on to the drummer’s waist tighter. 

Tommy trues to struggle out of Nikki’s hold but fails so he flips Vince the bird.

“Wanna know something Tommy?” Vince asks, “Your so ugly that your portraits hang themselves.” 

“Haha. Very funny.” Tommy rolls his eyes, “Well most people know you as the singer for Mötley Crüe. Except gonorrea doctors. They know you as patient zero.” 

“Yeah well your face looks like something I would draw with my left hand.” Vince counters with a smirk as he crosses his arms. 

“You know they say beauty is in the inside. You better hope thats true. I mean seriously, you were the sperm that won?” Tommy says and then sticks out his tounge. 

“Come here!” Vince hollars as he tries to grab at Tommy but, is stopped by a push from Nikki. 

Vince lands back in his seat with a huff.   
“Hey anal assassin! Where are you from? Oklahomo? Ha!” Vince chuckles to himself. 

The next thing anyone knew, Tommy was tossed on the floor and Nikki was punching Vince in the jaw. 

Tommy jumps off of the floor and starts hopping up and down and Nikki continues to deal out punches to Vince’s face. 

“We’re not gonna take it! No we aint gonna take it! We’re not gonna take it any more!” Tommy starts singing over and over until Mick comes over and pulls Nikki off of Vince. 

“I told you we aint gonna take it.” Tommy says as he offers his hand for Vince to take. 

“I can see that.” Vince says as he grabs Tommy’s hand.


End file.
